1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing and bearing arrangement for shafts, especially propeller shafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a device previously known for sealing and journalling a propeller shaft extending from an inboard motor there is used a conventional water lubricated bearing and a packing box which has to be tightened now and then. Thus, the devices previously known comprise a great number of elements which is a substantial drawback and also have the drawback of transferring the vibrations of the motor to the hull of the boat. Also for other purposes there is a demand for a simple and reliable sealing and bearing device having the property of taking up and dampening vibrations.